


Angel

by bkgrl1302 (XamberskyX)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XamberskyX/pseuds/bkgrl1302
Summary: If you only had a month to live, how would you live it?





	Angel

This will be updated when my fanfic series, Young Forever has been completed on my other psued.


End file.
